helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawano Nara
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2012-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2018) Drafted (2017) Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts (2017-Present)}} Kawano Nara (河野 奈良) is a Hello! Project Fantasy soloist. She was formerly a member of Hello! Project's Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced to the public on December 9, 2012, she was shown at introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. In 2011, Kawano had auditioned for a chance to join Morning Musume as a member of its 10th generation. She had made it to the final round but was not selected as a member. In 2012, Kawano had auditioned for the 11th generation of Morning Musume, but she had only made it to the third round before she was eliminated. In 2013, Kawano had auditioned for the Morning Musume's 12th generation. She had made it to the third round but was not selected to go to the training camp In 2014, Kawano had once again auditioned for Morning Musume's 12th generation. She once again made it the third round but like last time, she was not able to go to the training camp. In 2015, Kawano had auditioned for ANGERME's 4th generation, she had made it to the finals but had not passed. On April 10, 2017, she was selected to become a member of Drafted in hopes of becoming one of the members of the upcoming group. She ended up being eliminated on November 3, 2017. On November 18, 2017, it was announced that she would be a soloist under Hello! Project Fantasy. On November 21, 2017, it was announced from Hello! Project Fantasy, that she'll be releasing her indie debut single in December of 2017. Depending on the success of the single it will be decided if she will have a major or will continue on with indie singles. Her indie single will be a double A-side. On December 31, 2017, Kawano announced that she would be having her major debut in March of 2018. She also announced the name of her debut song. On January 10, 2018, her profile was removed from Hello Pro Kenshuusei's website, indicating that she had graduated from the project. On May 3, 2018, Kawano announced that she would be wrapping up her 2018 promotions with a studio album set to be released in September or October. Profile *'Name:' Kawano Nara (河野 奈良) *'Nicknames: '''Narara, Kawara, Kawa *'Birthday:' April 11, 1999 *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 5"7 *'Education: ' **'Tokyo Art High School (Class of 2018)' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012.12.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018.01.10 Graduated From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Fantasy Artist District Status:' **2017.04.11 Drafted Candidate **2017.11.03 Eliminated From Drafted *'Hello! Project Fantasy Status:' **2017.11.18 Hello! Project Fantasy Soloist *'Hello! Project Fantasy Member Colors:' **'Soloist Color:' '''Light Blue' (2017-Present) *'Hello! Project Fantasy Artist District Member Colors' **'Drafted Color:' Blue Diamond (2017) *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups:' **Hello! Project Fantasy Soloist (2017-Present) **Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts (2017-Present) *'Training Time' **December 9, 2012 - January 10, 2018 (5 Years, 1 Month, 1 Day) Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Indie Singles Major Singles